Consolação
by Luthie- T.N
Summary: As notícias irritam Sebastian, mas Kimi sabe como consolar o jovem alemão...


**Disclaimer: **Nem Kimi Räikkönnen nem Sebastian Vettel me pertencem, o que é uma tristeza... T.T

**Aviso:** Fic SIMI (Sebastian/Kimi), menção a KINDO (Kimi/Alonso).Conteúdo slash. Não gosta, não leia.

**Sinopse:** As notícias irritam Sebastian, mas Kimi sabe como consolar o jovem alemão...

**Nota da autora:** Oie! Óh eu aqui outra vez... o/

Seguinte, to acompanhando esses "disse-me-disse" sobre o futuro do Kimi na F1, e essa fic meio que se fez sozinha, já que eu, particularmente, não ando com muito tempo pra isso...

A imagem da capa eu achei no Google e só editei, todos os direitos reservados aos seu autores.

Meio fluffy, meio comédia, meio lime... não sei bem como classificar isso, mas se você ler, peço que me deixe saber o que achou!

Aos que já conhecem o fandom, divirtam-se... aos que estão vendo pela primeira vez, sejam bem vindos!

* * *

**Consolação**

Sebastian pegou o jornal mais uma vez, e franziu o cenho irritado, com o que lia.

Tá, tudo bem que ele não esperava mesmo que as negociações fossem além do que foram, mas achava frustrante que os jornais fizessem tanto estardalhaço com o fato.

E nem sabia o que era pior – se o fato de o objeto de seus devaneios não ir para sua equipe, ou se os rumores de pra onde ele iria, afinal.

Logo, mais uma vez, os problemas dele tinham um nome e um sobrenome, e bem famosos, diga-se de passagem: Kimi Räikkönen.

O agente do finlandês tinha levado as negociações com o time de Sebastian até o final, mas os rubro taurinos não conseguiram fechar com o "bad boy" da F1 para o próximo ano, e, como nós estamos falando do grande Kimi, os rumores aumentavam consideravelmente, incluindo até mesmo um ida para a Ferrari. De novo.

Sebastian levantou da mesa da cozinha, onde estava tomando um café, e olhou o tempo lá fora pela porta. O dia de verão estava quase no fim, e a temperatura estava um pouco baixa, mas nada que incomodasse o alemão.

A notícia de que a contratação de Kimi não deu certo tinha um sabor agridoce para ele.

Ele sabia bem que, como Kimi mesmo disse antes, aquilo talvez não funcionasse, mas fora inevitável, durante todos esses meses de conversas e especulações, imaginar como seria ter o amigo e amante próximo de si, em pé de igualdade na pista.

E claro, fora bastante agradável devanear sobre os momentos livres que teriam – esses sim, Sebastian corava em pensar, eram o que ele mais queria dessa situação toda.

Não que pudesse reclamar da intimidade que tinham agora, afinal, o fato de serem quase vizinhos na Suíça, onde ambos moram, e de compartilharem muitos hábitos comuns, como o badminton, era a melhor coisa – além das corridas, claro- da sua vida.

Mas a tristeza foi inevitável, e veio junto com uma irritação sem tamanho ao saber que estavam cogitando "colocar" Kimi na mesma equipe que _ele_.

Tá, Kimi já disse que estava no passado, e que ficou tudo pior quando sua cabeça rolou na _Scuderia _para dar lugar ao espanhol, mas só de pensar em Kimi- _seu_ Kimi- as voltas com o ex numa equipe rival, Sebastian tinha ganas de bater em alguém.

O loiro sacudiu a cabeça irritado, como se estivesse espantando uma mosca muito insistente, enquanto olhava o telefone, pensando se ligava ou não para o nórdico.

Bufou mais irritado ainda com o mero pensamento, afinal, o _cachorro_ estava se divertindo horrores nesse intervalo de provas, cumprindo compromissos com seus patrocinadores, que cresciam a olhos vistos. Não que o sucesso do namorado o incomodasse, mas a facilidade com que o "livre, leve e solto" Kimi parecia esquecer que tinha um namorado sim. Um _ciumento _namorado, diga-se.

Os pensamentos o fizeram se lembrar da briguinha que tiveram pelo telefone, semanas antes, porque o mais velho se deixou ser fotografado com um suposto affair. O fato de ele saber que não era real não diminuía a culpa de Kimi por ser um cachorro descuidado, mas, por mais que Sebastian tenha ameaçado arrancar uma parte preciosa- para os dois- da anatomia do mais velho, ele insistiu que ele, Sebastian, estava exagerando.

O suspiro do mais novo foi quase inaudível. Ele estava, na verdade, com saudades. Tinha se acostumado com a afirmação constante do outro, de que estaria sempre ali pra ele, que agora se sentia solitário e desocupado.

Não que estivesse. Ele próprio tinha seus compromissos, mas, bem, digamos que ele queria ter se ocupado de outra forma nas férias...

O loiro se dirigiu até um calendário na parede oposta, onde estava marcado o fim de semana de corridas, já bem próximo. Sorriu meio contrariado pelo ato, ao ver que Kimi tinha marcado a data com um "King's Day", escrito na letra um tanto garranchosa que lhe era característica.

Spa. Próxima rodada do mundial, e onde os dois se encontrariam de novo, a partir de quinta feira.

As lembranças da pista e dos fins de semana no circuito favorito do finlandês fez Seb sorrir, afinal, desde que Kimi entrara em sua vida, aquele GP era sempre uma farra para os dois, salvo os anos em que o outro esteve afastado da categoria.

Perdido em suas lembranças, o alemão ouviu o celular começar a tocar, e na corrida para atendê-lo, tropeçou numa cadeira e praguejou baixinho.

Tudo isso porque sabia quem estaria do outro lado da linha.

-"Alô!"

-"E então, meu ex- futuro- temmate, como está?"- a voz monocórdica e um tanto monótona do finlandês soou no telefone, carregada com o sotaque dele, o que ele dizia meio complicado de entender, por causa daquele jeito de ele falar, meio que sem abrir a boca.

-"Não seja cruel! Você sabe que essa história está me torturando!"- Seb respondeu com o que pretendia ser uma voz irritada.

-"Sei sim... e conhecendo você, sei que deve estar por aí, andando de um lado pro outro, franzindo as sobrancelhas e fazendo bico, com cada reportagem que eles estão fazendo desde o anúncio..."

Sebastian realmente parou de andar e de franzir as sobrancelhas, além de desfazer a quase tromba que trazia nos lábios, só pra contrariar o outro. Questão de princípios.

-"Oras! O que você quer que eu faça? Eu mal acabo de saber que você não será meu parceiro e já estão te anunciando com aquele espanhol!", o mais novo retrucou impaciente.

-"Eu já te disse para não dar ouvidos para isso. Nós não estamos falando sério, e nem é por causa do Nano, e sim por causa daqueles italianos... Cruzes!"

-"Não o chame assim!"- Sebastian se irritou- "E eu não posso saber de nada, já que até affairs você anda tendo nesses tempos..."- a voz soou mais irritada ainda, e Kimi riu, fazendo o mais jovem desejar esfaqueá-lo.

-"Tudo bem, vamos fazer do seu jeito mimado de ser mesmo..."- Sebastian grunhiu de indignação, mas não pareceu incomodar a consciência do outro.

-"Eu mandei algo pra você. Está na porta da frente..."- a voz do finlandês soou consoladora, e, por mais que gritasse por dentro que não era nada disso, a reação de Sebastian foi típica de uma criança mimada, acostumada a ter tudo o que quer e a ser consolada quando não tinha.

-"O que é?"- perguntou enquanto corria para atravessar a sala e o hall de entrada, uma animação infantil na voz, tropeçando numa cadeira no caminho.

-"Aiii!"- gemeu, mas não diminuiu o passo.

Kimi, que ainda ouvia no telefone, tratou de provocar:

-"Sabe, é um ótimo presente de consolação para você, mas não precisa se matar pra chegar lá, sabe?"- disse, a voz cheia de uma ironia debochada, e Sebastian podia perfeitamente imaginar o sorriso cretino naqueles lábios finos, acompanhados de um par de olhos brilhantes e arteiros.

Foi inevitável girar os olhos e bufar exasperado enquanto rapidamente girava a chave na fechadura.

O que viu quando finalmente abriu a porta, o deixou abobalhado, com os olhos arregalados: Ali na sua frente, com um casaco discreto e um daqueles gorros que o faziam ficar definitivamente parecendo um cachorrinho, estava Kimi.

Kimi com seu sorriso e suas sacolas, e aquela mesma espontaneidade que ele só mostrava para alguns e que permitiu que ele, depois de uma piscadinha e um grunhido, saísse entrando porta a dentro, enquanto Sebastian tentava convencer seu cérebro idiota de que olhar assim pra ele deveria ser vergonhoso.

Fechando a porta, o mais novo tratou de se recompor, e alfinetou:

-"Hey, onde está o meu presente de consolação?"

Kimi arregalou os olhos, tão bonitos e tão indefinidos, já com uma das garrafas- tinha que ser, claro- nas mãos e abriu os braços como se dissesse: "Aqui! Não é o suficiente?"

Sebastian riu com gosto, quando esses pensamentos passaram por sua cabeça, e contendo o riso disse:

-"Então essa é sua ideia de presente de consolação, Kimi? Bebida pra esquecer e uma ressaca pra doutrinar?"

-"Não, baby... bebida pra esquentar e _diversão_ pra aliviar o stress"- o sorriso era tão cretino e a forma maliciosa como ele pronunciou "diversão" fez Sebastian corar como uma garotinha.

-"Não diga essas coisas! Eu estou zangado com você!"

-"Eu sei, e isso aqui não é só consolação, mas pedido de desculpas também... Você devia ficar feliz, é a melhor vodka finlandesa que existe"- disse, já começando a encher os copos.

-"E vai ser fácil assim? É o que você pensa..."- Sebastian arqueou uma sobrancelha, em claro desafio.

-"Quem disse que vai ser fácil? Eu vou me _esforçar _bastante..."- e lá estava o sorriso e o olhar que acabava com a sanidade de Seb...

-"E também..."- Kimi continuou, se aproximando e abraçando o alemão- "Não acredito que você esteja tão zangado ou decepcionado assim... nós dois sabíamos que talvez não desse pra ser como você queria..."

-"Sim, mas..."- Kimi o interrompeu colocando um dedo sobre seus lábios.

-"Nós ainda vamos estar juntos, da mesa forma que antes. E não importa pra qual equipe eu vá, você sabe que eu só tenho olhos para você agora..."

Sebastian suspirou pesado e aceitou o que o outro dizia.

-"Eu teria gostado, sabe? Não só porque nós ficaríamos mais tempo juntos, mas tambem porque seria bom pra sua carreira..."

-"Eu sei. Mas não deu. Agora, que tal você parar de pensar nisso e aproveitar seu presente? Você tem uma ótima bebida gelada e um finlandês bem quente aqui, pra que se preocupar com o resto?"- Kimi falou com um tom divertido e malicioso, os braços abertos numa falsa indignação, que fez Sebastian rir e balançar a cabeça, como quem diz "você não existe!"

-"Acho que esse meu presente está embalado demais..."- o alemão falou roucamente, riso e malícia na voz, enquanto puxava o finlandês pelas passantes da calça jeans escura em direção ao quarto.

-"Eu concordo..."- Kimi o seguiu com a garrafa nas mãos e seu inconfundível sorriso safado.

Olhando isso, Seb só pôde pensar que, com um presente de consolação desses, até que não foi tão ruim assim...

* * *

**Notas finais:** Bem, é só isso. Se vc aturou a leitura a te aqui, me deixa um review? :3 Aceito de tudo, desde o "vc é louca", até o "cara, isso é tão legal!"...

Ah, eu me inspirei numa fic que li já há algum tempo, mas que não lembrei agora de quem era pra postar o link e a indicação... :/

Vou fazer isso quando der, prometo!


End file.
